mi humilde opinión sobre la Navidad
by Dayiah Zyouou
Summary: Nada más un análisis de la Navidad desde un punto de vista objetivo (o al menos eso intenté XD)... bueno, espero les guste! espero sus opiniones n.n


Nada más un comentario de la navidad desde un punto de vista objetivo (o al menos eso intenté XD)...

**ADVERTENCIA**: no recomendado para chicos o chicas que aun creen en la ilusión de Santa Claus, Papá Noel, el Viejito Pascuero, o como quieran llamarle n.n... a todos los demás...

¡ESPERO LES GUSTE!!... espero comentarios

* * *

**Navidad:** época del año calificada por todos como la mejor. Periodo en que todos viven en un total caos, entre los/as solteras que buscan comprar algo de cariño con los regalos más caros a los hijos de la amiga, los padres al borde del colapso financiero, que buscan al mejor mago económico (entiéndase por crédito bancario) para poder financiar aquél pedido del hijo inocente e ingenuo que aun cree que un viejo de edad incierta, que pesa más de 150 kilos, de barba blanca y que parece que no conoce la moda puede viajar por el cielo en un trineo de madera tirado por renos mágicos que viajan a miles de Km por hora, que se detiene en cada una de las más de 6.000 billones de casas del mundo, dejando mínimo 5 regalos en cada una, y todo en menos de 10 horas. 

También es una época de apuros, listas extensas, gastos... pero, por sobre todo, de un peculiar brote de amistad, solidaridad, cariño y amabilidad. Como el portero que siempre te mira feo, y que en esta época te saluda con una dulce sonrisa, deseándote felices fiestas. También se ve la extraña amabilidad del dueño de la tienda o del casino del colegio, que te hace pequeños regalitos como unas galletas, el postre de más, más porción en el almuerzo...

Además, hay que agregar esa extraña costumbre de todas las tiendas, programas y demases, que insisten en hacer comerciales donde dan firmado el echo de que son los enanitos modernos de papá Noel, santa Claus o el viejito pascuero (como le dicen aquí), pero que igual te invitan a comprar con lo que no tienes, dándote de apoyo ese descuento camuflado con un "999" final n.nU.

A todo esto, hay que agregar el echo de que a los escolares este periodo se pasa volando. No alcanzas a salir de clases, terminar con los exámenes, en los cuales si te va mal repruebas el ramo, entregar el regalo del amigo secreto y recibir las calificaciones, que en la mayoría de los casos son la prueba clave para saber si este año recibirás algún regalo o no; cuando te das cuenta que queda 1 semana para la noche buena, y empiezan a correr, entre escribir la carta al hermano pequeño (y en mi caso para mi también... tradición familiar -.-), elegir el regalo que quieres tú, comprar el regalo para las/os amigas/os y/o novias/os, ayudar a los padres a encontrar los regalos para los familiares, auxiliares, colegas, etc...

Para luego que el famoso día pase volando, y empieces a desarmar el arbolito cuando recién te habías acostumbrado a la musiquita y las luces -.-

Y ni hablar d los universitarios, k mientras cenan en la noche buena, tienen los cuadernos en mano, estudiando para el examen del día sub siguiente, o están preparando la presentación que vale casi el 50 del ramo.

Ah! Pero que más da! A pesar de todos estos inconvenientes, aun se califica esta época como la mejor del año, ¿y porqué?, pues es simple:

Para un niño, la ilusión de creer que cierto personaje con el que jamás has cruzado palabra, tiene la amabilidad de traerte un obsequio, aun sin ser su cumpleaños o santo. Y el nerviosismo de la noche buena, cuando se acuestan lo más temprano posible para que la noche pase de largo o tratan de mantenerse despiertos para ver llegar a ese viejito amable y bonachón, y en mi caso (cuando creía en Santa), el hacer un trabajo mental, en el cual me programaba para despertar a las 5 de la mañana y me acostaba a las 3... y aún así no lograba verlo TOT, pero era emocionante n.n.

Para un adolescente, es un periodo para salir con amigos, hacerse regalos, conquistar a esa personita importante, divertirse y unirse un poco más con la familia, y de paso recibir ese Discman, juego de play o CD que siempre quisiste

Para los adultos, es tiempo de unirse más a los amigos, familia, y de ver a sus hijos con esos ojitos radiantes al momento de ver sus regalos, demostrando que valió la pena el esfuerzo.

Además, hay que admitirlo... se pasa bien n.n, el cenar en la noche con la familia, la emosión de la noche buena, cuando no puedes dormir por la impaciencia de que sea el día siguiente, el abrir los regalos, el ir a visitar a la familia y darles los suyos, y de paso recibir otros, quisás de esas cosas que esconderás en el rincón más oscuro de tu armario, pero que igual valen porque se dieron el trabajo de buscar algo para ti, el saberse querido y recordado... y no solo tú, sino también tus padres, amigos, hermanos, etc... son cosas que no pasan en otra época.

En conclusión, es una época en que todos ganan algo, pero lo más importante, todos DAN algo.

(o al menos esa es la idea)

**Fin**

* * *

¿Qué les parece? Quisiera saber n.n, ¡¡espero sus reviews!! Y...

¡¡FELIZ NAVIDAD!!

¡¡MERRY CHRISMAS!!

¡¡ LOS KERRO A TOOS!!

.·.·.·.::.Dayamara.::.·.·.·.


End file.
